Ocean Avenue
by AliceJericho
Summary: Song by Yellowcard. I remember the look in your eyes, When I told you that this was goodbye, You were begging me not tonight... Edge/OC - For KiwiStar


**a/n this is for my awesome e-sis Kiwi! It's her birthday today! Well, not in America, but in Australia! I thought I'd put it up now and extend your birthday! I hope you like it! I know it's short... It wasn't supposed to be... *evil face at myself* And Angel showed my up by writing a really long one.. I hope you still love it! =D**

**So, Happy Birthday from Australia!**

**Disclaimer: I own _nothing_, unfortunately. WWF/E belongs to Vince McMahon, Edge's character is the WWE's, Adam owns himself and Kiwi owns Alexandra 'Lex' Parker! The song is Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard, and I don't own that either!****

* * *

**

_For Kiwi:  
Adam Copeland/Alexandra Parker  
To the song: Ocean Avenue by Yellow Card._

_**

* * *

**_

_**There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night**_

Adam Copeland sat beside his best friend, Alexandra Parker. Just outside of Orangeville, Ontario, Canada, where the two both lived. At the young age of 16, neither of them really cared about much, mainly each other. Both of them enjoyed each others company, and like very weekend, they just sat in the little park, talking until the middle of the night.

_**There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night  
**_

They turned 18, and revelled in the fact that they finally finished school. Things hadn't changed much, if at all, between them. They still spent all of their time together, just talking about the future. Adam aspired to be a professional wrestler, Lex even thought about it, but she was more focused on backstage side.

_**If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away  
**_

Adam often thought about her, he never forgot her. He wished that if one day he finally found her, they could run off and live together, be together. But he had to find her first; they hadn't been in contact for a few years now. He had no idea she was so close.

_**There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight  
**_

It scared him sometimes, that even after years without seeing her, Adam could picture her perfectly in his mind. Maybe not the way she is now, but what she looked like the last time they were together. He would always remember her.

_**If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away  
**_

He was also an optimistic person, knowing that they'd meet again someday, and they'd be happy, they'd start a family. He wanted to so badly, just to see her again. He'd be her rock, and she'd be his… Hey, a guy can dream?

_**I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now**_

Adam still has nightmares about the day he said goodbye, he'd gotten a contract with the WWF, something he had been dreaming of since he was a young boy.

_*Flashback*_

_Adam looked down into her sapphire blue eyes, she looked like she was about to cry. Of course she did, she was losing her best friend._

_"No." she muttered, it was more so his horrible timing that made her upset. It was her birthday,_

_"It's my dream," he said quietly, and she bit her lip. She couldn't hold the tears any longer; they slowly fell from her eyes._

_Adam bit his lip too, seeing her cry always made him feel bad._

_"It's my birthday." She muttered and he nodded, he knew this. But he found out the news that day, and even if it was her birthday, he couldn't hold it in._

_*Continue Flashback*_

_**We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
Be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow**_

_*Continue Flashback*_

_He pulled her to his chest, and gently moved them over to a piece of grass, where he laid them down._

_They watched the sky. It was like it always had been, late night talks in the park, just the two of them, as though the world didn't matter._

_Lex just kept thinking that the night wouldn't end, the sun wouldn't rise, and Adam wouldn't have to be out of her life._

_*End Flashback*_

Fate works in crazy ways…

**_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_**

****

_

* * *

_

a/n shameless plug time, there is a new poll on my page that I need you to vote on! Please!


End file.
